Face-down
Face-down (裏うら側がわ表ひょう示じ uragawa hyōji) is a position in which a card's backing is visible; as the term "face-down" suggests, the card's face is placed against the playing surface, preventing it from being seen. This is the opposite of face-up. Face-down cards have no properties (name, Attribute, Type, Level/Rank, ATK, DEF, effect) until they are changed to face-up. A face-down card being looked at or revealed is still considered face-down (although its properties can be determined by card effects while being revealed) and is returned to its original position once the player(s) have finished viewing it. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, small orbs with glowing red eyes appear on top of face-down monsters. In the Decks Edit Each player's Main and Extra Deck is placed face-down in their respective zone at the start of each game. Cards in the Main deck are always face-down, unless stated otherwise Face-down cards in the Extra Deck can be looked at by their possessor at any time, but cannot be looked at by their opponent. Summoning a Pendulum Monster from Extra Deck Edit Main article: Pendulum Monster § Extra Deck Pendulum Monsters Extra Deck Pendulum Monsters (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz/Pendulum) can be summoned by its own mechainic only while face-down in the Extra Deck, and cannot be Pendulum Summoned. On the fieldEdit During a game, cards are normally placed face-down by Setting them. Face-down cards on the field can be looked at by their controller at any time, but cannot be looked at by their opponent, unless stated otherwise. Face-down cards on the field can be flipped face-up. (Flip Summon for monster and Activation for Spell/Trap cards, in general cases) However, face-up cards cannot be Flipped face-down, unless an effect specifically states so. Monster Cards Edit [ A horizontal face-down card, specifically face-down defense position monster card Monster Cards can be placed on the field in face-down Defense Position(generally by Normal Set) (it is not possible for monsters to be in face-down Attack Position). Some effect may Special Summon face-down. Face-down Monster Cards cannot be equipped with Equip Cards; if a monster equipped with an Equip Card(s) is flipped face-down, the Equip Card(s) equipped to that flipped monster is destroyed. Link Monsters cannot be placed face-down. Spell/Trap Cards Edit Spell and Trap Cards can be Set in the Spell & Trap Zones or the Field Zone (in the case of Field Spell Cards). Quick-Play Spell Cards and Trap Cards cannot be activated during the turn they are Set. Pendulum Monsters cannot be played face-down in Pendulum Zones. Info on cards affected by Flipping face-down Edit When a card stops being face-up, in this case, because of being flipped face-down, it will lose some specific information/applications on it.[1] Info lost Edit *Whether if it was placed on the field by specific method or not (Special Summoned by certain effect, Tributing a certain monster for Tribute Summon, etc). *Any previously applied effects. *Its place before being summoned/placed on the field. Info not lost Edit Monster cards *Material used for its summon. *Its time of summon. BanishedEdit Main articles: Banish and Banishes face-down Some card effects can banish cards face-down. Cards that are banished face-down can be looked at by their possessor at any time, but cannot be looked at by their opponent. However, the number of banished cards (including face-down banished cards) is public knowledge. Category:Mechanics